


Green Eyed Monster

by niamdox



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Niall, jealous!niall, kinda slutty drunk Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamdox/pseuds/niamdox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets jealous of some guy Liam was grinding on at a club. Sex happens. Nothing else to really say. (Prompt, also posted on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon on tumblr, also posted there (niamdox.tumblr.com) Not sure if they wanted smut, but it's here anyway because the world needs more top!Niall. Unbeta-ed too and I wrote most of it on my kindle, so excuse any spelling mistakes.

To say the least, Niall was in a bad mood. Before he and the boys left for the bar, they drew straws to decide who would be the designated driver for the night. Needless to say, Niall had gotten the short end of the stick. Literally. If course, he had tried to argue the decision, insisting that his heritage simply wouldn't allow it. But then Louis argued that 'if they redrew for him, they would have to redraw for everyone' and at that point Niall just gave up.

Instead, he resigned himself for his first sober Friday night in...a long time. He sat at the end of the bar, trying to resist ordering a pint everytime the bartender asked him if he wanted anything, watching the other boys get drunk and do increasingly idiotic dance moves. 'Is this what I look like when I dance drunk?' He shook his head in disbelief, refusing to accept the fact that he probably looked even stupider than the rest of them.

As the night wore on, Niall's attention began to shift more and more toward Liam. At first, because he just looked plain stupid. His snapback had fallen halfway off his head, his dancing was far worse than usual, and he kept tripping over himself. Niall's usually sensible boyfriend was now acting like..well admittedly like Niall.

Though it was beginning to become clear that Liam had forgotten that he was in a relationship. He seemed to be migrating closer and closer to a dark haired boy with pink and red steaks in his hair and a nose ring. The complete opposite of the type of boys Liam usually liked. Liam liked less noticeable boys, ones that could easily blend into a crowd if need-be. Not ones covered in tattoos, like the rest of their bandmates. And Niall was like that. At least, Niall himself thought so.

But despite the fact that he knew Liam was drunk, and probably had no idea what he was doing, nor would he probably remember it the next morning, Niall couldn't help but get a little jealous. If Harry, Louis or Zayn had gotten the short straw it would be Niall Liam would be getting all friendly with instead of some random punk. Because Niall is his boyfriend. And that's what boyfriends do on a drunken night on the town. Right?

Either way, Niall thought it would be smart to hang back. He didn't exactly feel like getting his ass kicked by a street punk twice his size. Sober anyways. But he definitely was going to be voicing his feelings about the ordeal once they got back to their flat. And he was pretty sure Liam would be voicing some feelings of his own.

\----------------

It was nearly 4 am by the time Niall decided they had all had enough. He practically had to drag his bandmates to the car, and he even had to buckle Louis in before he could take their sorry assess home. And at every one of their flats he had to walk them inside before he could return to the car. Niall swore he could see the faintest hint of sunlight by the time he pulled the car into the driveway at his and Liam's flat.

"Home sweet home, Li." Niall said, mainly to himself, but he looked in Liam's direction anyway. Unsurprisingly, Liam was asleep.

"Liam. Wake up. I'm not caring you inside."

No response.

"Liam. Rise and shine. Get the lead outta your boots and move it."

Already fed up with Liam, Niall punched his arm. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but hard enough to cause a brief enough jolt of pain to wake him up.

"Owww.." Liam whined, giving Niall a confused look while massaging his arm.

"Common. Gotta get yourself inside. Don't need you freezing tho death in the car overnight." 

And with that, Niall for out of the car and went tho unlock their front door, leaving it slightly ajar so Liam could still get in.

Just as confused as ever, Liam made his way up the stairs, looking around their living room for any sign of his boyfriend. Niall had completely disappeared. "Ni..?" He called, stumbling around in the dark looking for any sign of Niall.

Eventually Liam started up the stairs that lead to their bedroom, having heard rusting that must have been Niall. Sure enough he was up there, digging through the box that was usually kept going l hidden in the deepest recesses of their closet. Just the sight of it made Liam shiver.

"What do you have that out for..?" Liam asked, making his way across the room to the bed. 

"No reason." Niall shrugged, not looking up from the box. "Who was your friend?"

"My friend?"

"The one that was touching on you so much at the bar. Must have been someone you knew if you were letting him get so close right in front of your boyfriend."

"I've never seen him before in my life..what are you talking about?

Niall sighed and shook his head lightly, the sigh turning into a laugh as he finally looked up at the older boy in front of him.

"Liam, do I have to remind you who you belong to?"

"Wha-" Liam's question was cut off by Niall's lips attaching to his own roughly. His surprise was covered up by a quiet moan as Niall but down on his bottom lip.

"You're such a slut, Liam." Niall shook his head as he pulled away just long enough to pull Liam's shirt of his body before their lips attached again.

Liam moaned into Niall's mouth, giving the blonde a prime opportunity to slip his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth. They fought for dominance for a few seconds, a fight that Niall won out. And it really turned Liam on. The fact that he was completely drunk off his ass, and drunk Liam almost always meant horny Liam, coupled with Niall's sudden dominance, Liam was hard in seconds, his bulge poking Niall in the hip.

"Got a problem there, LiLi?" Niall smirked, feeling Liam nod against him. "Want some help with that?" Niall's hand slid down between their bodies, letting his hand just barely touch the growing bulge in Liam's jeans, making Liam whine and thrust his hips up to get more of the friction.

"Uh-uh, nope." Niall tsked. "Not yet. Strip down. Then get on the bed."

Liam blinked at him for a second, not fully comprehending what his boyfriend was asking.

"Now. Before I don't do anything for you at all." Niall snapped. It was a total lie, of course, he planned to have his way with Liam whether he did it or Niall had to rip his clothes off him himself, but it seemed believable because Liam immediately scrambled to remove the remaining clothing and lie down on the bed.

Niall nodded in approval then took his time removing his own clothes, holding steady eye contact with Liam the whole time. Once the only clothes left were his boxers, Niall pulled them down as slow as possible, noticing Liam's dick twitch when Niall's hard-on slapped against his stomach.

Liam's dick was throbbing at this point, begging for some sort of touch. Even though he was drunk, he could still sense that touching himself would come with some sort of repercussion, so he tried his best to hold off. Watching as Niall picked through their box made it all the more difficult, however. He was acting as though he had all the time in the world, and that his rock hard dick wasn't driving him crazy. It was amazing, really, how much self control he managed to have under the circumstances. 

Eventually, Niall turned around, keeping whatever he had pulled from the box hidden from Liam's view. He straddled the other boy, attaching their lips again.

Supporting himself with one hand, Niall fumbled with a small tube of lube, coating his fingers and pressing one to Liam's entrance, gently twisting it in, earning a groan from Liam.

"M-more. Please." Liam begged as Niall slowly pumped his finger in and out. Happy to oblige, Niall pulled his finger out, returning it to the tight heat with another finger beside in seconds later, searching for the bundle of nerves Niall knew would drive him crazy.

Niall knew he found it when Liam moaned and arched slightly off the bed. He was rocking back on Niall's fingers now, adding more friction against his prostate.

It only took a few more brushes of Niall's fingers against his sweet spot for Liam to be at his edge. "Fuck, Ni..I-I'm close..." He groaned, reaching a hand down to wrap around his dick. Niall quickly slapped it away,

"I thought you'd say that.." He mused, reaching behind him for the cock ring he had taken from he box and slipping it onto Liam's dick as he slipped his fingers out. "You're not done yet."

Liam tried to protest, but the feeling of Niall's now lubed dick pressing against his entrance shut him up instantly. Niall began to slowly push in, pausing everytime the look on Liam's face turned into one of discomfort. Once he was in to the hilt, it took everything Niall had in him to stay still long enough to let Liam adjust. He might have been mad at him, but he wasn't about to hurt him on purpose.

After a few seconds, Liam let out a shakey moan. "M-move.." He mumbled, wrapping his legs around Niall's waist. 

Niall didn't waste any time, he built up a rhythm of slow, hard thrusts, relishing in the way Liam clenched around him. It wasn't something he got to feel very often, but he was enjoying every second of it. He tried to angle his thrusts to hit Liam's prostate, and when he finally got it right, Liam was a moaning mess underneath him, his hips moving in a way so that they met Niall's with every thrust.

Between the tight heat around him and the grunts and moans coming from Liam, it wasn't long before Niall was at his end. He knew the only reason Liam hadn't come yet was the cock ring around his dick. He could feel something in his stomach start to tighten in a tight not knot and with a few more thrusts, Niall was coming, releasing deep inside Liam with a moan.

Niall's head buried itself in the crook of Liam's neck as he came down from his orgasm, and as soon as his head started to clear, he reached between them to release Liam's dick from the one thing standing between him and his orgasm and began pumping his dick slowly.

It didn't take much before Liam's orgasm finally hit and he was releasing onto his chest and Niall's hand, letting out quiet moans as Niall worked him through it.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, both of them trying to catch their breath as they lay in a heap on top of each other.

"So..Liam..." Niall mumbled, sleep creeping into his voice. "You remember who you belong to now?"

"You Ni...always you..."


End file.
